The New Cards
by Yolei Chang
Summary: It will be eventually.
1. Default Chapter

Card Captors

Characters:

            Sakura Avalon                          Eli Moon                                  Rita                  

            Li Showron                              Zachary                                    Yue/Julian Star

            Meilin Rae                                Chelsea                                    Kero Berose

            Madison Taylor                        Nikki                                        Nakuru/ Ruby Moon    

Spinner                                     Tori Avalon                              Clow Reed

**Key:**

**Thought: '...' **

**Dream: //...// **

**Speech: "..."**

**Scene change: **//*//*

// 'It's that dream again.' Sakura was in a huge bedroom. There was a fire burning in the fireplace with an hourglass on the mantel. Looking all around the room she noticed that once again that no one was there. 'Why am I here? Am I suppose to meet someone or so something?' A few minutes later she heard the door behind her open. Turning to see who it was a bright light blinded her. //

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura wake up!" yelled Kero Berose shaking her.

Sakura blinked a few times while her eyes focused. "Stop shaking me, Kero!" she yelled.

"Sorry," Kero Berose said sitting down at the side of her bed. " Are you all right? You were screaming, and I got worried."

"Sakura! You all right?!" Tori yelled through the door.

Sakura quickly got up and opened the door. "I'm fine, Tori. I was just having a bad dream that's all."

Tori gave her a once over before nodding his head." You better hurry or you'll be late for school. Okay squirt? I'm making breakfast."

"I'll be right down Tori." Sakura said with a smile. Tori tapped on the head with his knuckles before closing the door.

Sakura breathed a sigh a relief and leaned against the door. "That was a close one."

"You're telling me," Kero Berose sighed.

"How come you transformed?" Sakura asked while walking over to her closet. 

"I have no idea." Kero Berose responded. "This is how I woke up this morning,"

Sakura turned to Kero Berose with a worried look on her face. "That means that Yue probably transformed as well."

"Maybe." Kero Berose thought out loud, "... and maybe not."

"Well either way you better transform back before Tori comes up here again." Sakura mumbled through the shirt that she was pulling over her head. When she finally got the shirt all the way on and was able to see, Kero was floating over her bed. "Well at least you were able to transform back."

"I guess." Kero muttered back, deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong Kero?" Sakura asked picking up her school bag.

"No, no nothings wrong. I'll see you later Sakura." Kero said looking out the window.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Sakura said cautiously before going down the stairs. ' I wonder what's bothering him?'

"Took you long enough squirt." Tori said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura." Julian said from the table.

"Hi Julian."  Sakura happily said.

"Hurry up squirt or we are going to be late." Tori placed a plate down across from Julian.

"Thanks Tori. And would you stop calling me squirt." Sakura hissed.

"I'll stop calling you a squirt when you stop being one." Tori said matter-of-fact.

"Come on Tori. Leave Sakura alone." Julian spoke up.

Tori only smiled and returned to the sink.

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//


	2. chapter 2

**Key:**

**Thought: '...' **

**Dream: //...// **

**Speech: "..."**

**Scene change: **//*//*

1 hr later

"Hey Madison." Sakura said breathlessly.

"Woke up late again, huh Sakura?" Madison said with a smile.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Just a late start this morning." 

"Well come on, before we're late for class." Madison started to pull on her arm.

Sakura laughed. "Let me get my bag first Madison."

A few minutes later they walked into class to see Chelsea and Nikki waiting for them.

"Hey Chelsea and Nikki," Sakura said when they got over to them. Seeing the worried look on their faces she knew something must be wrong. "What's wrong?"

"You were left a present Sakura." Nikki turned around and picked up a bunch of roses.

"Red roses?" Sakura thought out loud, "I wonder who sent them." Taking the Roses from Nikki she smelled them before looking for a card.

"Is there anything with it?" Madison asked taking the roses from Sakura.

"Not a thing." Sakura said sadly.

"Maybe they're from Li?" Rita broke in.

"You mean, Sakura hopes they're from Li." Chelsea joked.

Sakura blushed a bright shade of red. "Not funny Chelsea, since we know you wish they were from Zachary and that they were for you."

Chelsea blushed a bright shade of pink, everyone else laughed. "Not funny you guys. Not funny at all."

Rita stopped laughing and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "There's Li, why don't you ask him about them."

"I will not." Sakura said loudly. Then blushed lightly when she saw that everyone was looking at them.

"If you don't you'll never know who sent it." Madison whispered into her ear while Li was walking by.

Sakura shook her head. "No. There has to be some reason I was sent these anonymously." Sakura ponder quietly.

"Well you still might want to tell Li." Madison whispered once again in her ear.

"I will Madison." Sakura whispered back. "Later today."

"Everyone please take your seats." Mr.Torate said while walking into the room.

With a quick good-bye from Chelsea, Nikki, and Rita, Madison and Sakura took their seats.

Taking her seat, Sakura turned around to Li with a smile on her face. "Hi Li."

Li looked up at her, but did not returning the smile. " 'Lo."

"What's wrong Li?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Li said lamely, and then buried his head into his arm.

Sakura watched him for a few seconds before she caught sight of Eli. "Hey Eli."

"Hey Sakura." Eli said taking his seat. "Hi Madison."

"Hi Eli." Madison said.

"Who gave you the flowers Sakura?" Eli asked pointing at the roses on her desk.

"We have no idea since there was no card with it." Madison answered before Sakura could.

"Do you have an idea who might have sent it?" Eli asked sounding concerned.

"Not really." Sakura said quickly.

"Did you ask Li if he could trace it?"

"No." Sakura said with a surprised look on her face. "He can trace it?"

Eli, ignoring Sakura's question, turned to look at Li. "Hey Li?"

Li mumbled something under his breath before picking his head up and looking at Eli. "What?"

"Did you see the roses?" Eli asked pointing toward Sakura's desk.

Li looked over at where he was pointing. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Haven't you been listening to our conversation at all?"

"No." Li responded quietly.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right Li?" Sakura asked watching him carefully.

"I'm fine." Li said before burying his head into his arm again.

Sakura looked at Eli who just shrugged his shoulders. Sighing deeply Sakura put the flowers down next to her desk and took out her notebook.

"Everyone please quiet down." Mr. Tarate's voice carried over the class. Everyone quieted down quickly and watched Mr. Tarate. "Thank you. Now as everyone knows we will be starting our next project today (everyone groaned quietly). And I know how excited you all are about it." Mr. Tarate paused a moment looking around the classroom. "We will be working in boy, girl pairs (some of the girls in the classroom giggled) that I have chosen (a few 'No's were heard from the guys in the classroom). I will pass out papers which will have your partner on it to save you from embarrassment." Mr. Tarate began handing out papers. "Ladies, please no screaming or yelling when you see who your partnered with, this is still a classroom." After a few more minutes Mr. Tarate was finished handing out all the papers and was standing up front, watching the class allowing them to calm themselves down.

"Who are you working with Madison?" Sakura asked her after looking over her paper.

Madison blushed slightly and handed Sakura the paper. Sakura gave her a weird look before taking the paper and reading over it, then a big smile broke over her face. 'Madison was working with Eli. Of all the luck.' Handing the paper back she gave her a wink. Madison gave her a slight smile.

"So who are you working with, Sakura?" Eli asked after a minute.

"I'm working with Li." Sakura responded with a smile.

"That's great, isn't it?"

"I think so," Sakura said and turned around to look at Li. "I don't know what Li thinks." Li had his head laying on his arm looking out the window.

"Well this project will be easy for you two," Madison said, her blush now gone.

"Why do you say that?" Eli asked, turning to look at her.

"Well, Li and Sakura have know each other for a while. And it's easier to do a project with someone you've known for awhile and they will be able to communicate better," Madison explained.

"That makes sense," Eli turned to Sakura. "Right Sakura?" But Sakura wasn't paying attention to them. She was deep in thought trying to figure out what might be wrong with Li.

"Sakura," Madison said. "Earth to Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura turned to Madison. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Nothing." Madison shook her head.

"What?" Sakura asked wondering why Madison was shaking her head.

"Sakura--" Eli started but was interrupted by Mr. Tarate.

"Settle down please. We have things we need to do this morning." After a few minutes the class was quiet. "Now on to homework..."

A few hours later Sakura was sitting out side under a tree with Madison, Chelsea, and Nikki eating lunch.

"Hey Sakura what's been bugging you?" Chelsea asked bring her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing." Sakura lied taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Nothing, huh?" Chelsea said. "I don't believe that at all."

"I agree with Chelsea." Nikki said after a moment of silence." You've been really quiet today. Even when we told you that Chelsea was working with Zack on the project."

"Yeah, you've been like this since you found out you were working with Li," Madison joined in.

"You're working with Li?" Chelsea and Nikki asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Sakura took another bite out of her sandwich. "What's the bid deal?"

"Are you mental!?!" Chelsea said loudly.

Sakura looked at Chelsea with a confused look. "No. Why are you asking me that?"

"You get to work with the smartest, 2nd cutest boy in our class, and your not jumping for joy?" Chelsea asked in amusement. Sakura started to laugh. "It's not funny Sakura. I'd be screaming at the top of my lungs from... from the roof of the school, or... or something!" This only made Sakura laugh harder.

At that same moment Eli was walking by. "Who's the first cutest?"

"Eli is." Chelsea said before she could stop herself. Covering her mouth with her hands she muttered a quiet curse before turning beet red. Sakura, who was already laughing, was laughing ever hard and tears began to run out of her eyes. Madison and Nikki just looked away restraining their laughter to mere giggles. Eli stood blushing slightly and looking at his feet.

"Shut up Sakura!" Chelsea yelled at Sakura, but she was laughing to hard to say anything.

Eli cleared his throat loudly before asking, "Have any of you seen Li around?"

Madison, the only one calm enough to answered, responded, " I saw him walking over to the tree over there," she pointed toward a tree a few yards away. "I don't know if he's still there or not."

"Thanks." Eli said before quickly walking away.

"Sakura! It wasn't that funny!" Chelsea said loudly.

Sakura chuckled a little, and wiped the mirth from her eyes. "It was funny Chelsea. You just don't think so because it happened to you."

Chelsea glared at her. "I'm going to go find Zack," she muttered quietly before quickly getting up and walking away.

Sakura waved goodbye with a big smile on her face. 

"That was mean, Sakura." Madison said quietly.

Sakura sighed deeply. "I wasn't the one who said it."

"Yeah. But still..." Madison said sadly.

"Just drop it Madison. I'll apologize to her later, all right?" Sakura snapped at her, then got up and walked away.

Madison watched her go with a shocked look on her face.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Nikki asked watching her walk away.

Madison shook her head. "I don't know."

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//


	3. chapter 3

**Key:**

**Thought: '...' **

**Dream: //...// **

**Speech: "..."**

**Scene change: **//*//*

'They have returned.' Li thought to himself. He was sitting on a limb, leaning back against the tree. Leaning back and closing his eyes he returned himself into the past through his memories.

// Li was walking through a beautiful 3 story cottage, dressed in a white pants, shirt, and cape set with a sword hanging off his waist but he was the age as he is now. Walking into a well-furnished room he saw Kero Berose lying on the ground.

"Kero Berose." Li greeted and sat down in a tall back red velvet chair.

Kero Berose got up and padded silently over to Li. "Young Master."

Li remained quiet and looked towards the window where snow was coming down lightly.

"Young Master?" Kero said quietly.

"Huh?" Li responded, turning to look at him. 

"What is wrong?"

"Why would you ask that?" Li asked in surprise.

"Well you just seemed distracted about something, that is all."

Sighing deeply, Li turned to look back out at the window. "There is something bothering me, but it concerns Clow Reed. You probably wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand something that concerns me?" A deep male voice said from the doorway.

Li turned quickly to see Clow Reed walking into the room. "Brother."

Clow Reed smiled. "You wished to speak with me."

"Yes." Li said turning around in the chair. "Kero could you give us a moment?"

"Certainly." Kero said before bowing to them and leaving the room.

"What is it that bothers you so much that you were unable to detect me when I first walked into the room?" Clow Reed asked leaning over the back of the couch.

Li got up and turned to look at Clow Reed. "When are you having we reincarnated?"

"Shouldn't the question by, why?"

Li gave him a skeptical look. "The time is coming soon for you to leave and instead of having yourself come back you're making me come back. I want to know when you have me coming back."

Clow Reed gave him a sly smile. "You will be brought back when the book has been reopened."

"What!?!" Li yelled. "Why me? You... you created them!"

"Yes, that is true." Clow Reed said quietly. "But if the cards are out of control again, you will be able to get them back with the use of the moon cards." Li opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped when Clow Reed help up his hand. "It is unlikely that the new master of the cards will have enough power to control them. You are the only one who is truly able to reseal the cards and the book."

"But---" Li started shaking his head. "Are you fool!?!"

Clow Reed laughed out right. "I've never been called a fool before. Not even by you little brother."

"Well this is one of those occasion where there is_ no _other word to describe just how _stupid_' you are!" Li yelled at him.

Clow Reed smiled brightly. " I thought you would want to be brought back to life, to see how the world evolves over time."

"Not like this!" Li yelled again, then sighed. "What do you expect me to do when someone has opened the book?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You're very smart little brother."

"Quit calling me that!" "Li yelled in frustration.

"Are you ashamed of be being my brother?"

"Oh course not," Li answered hotly.

"Then stop yelling and just accept your fate," Clow Reed said taking Li's seat.

Li stood thinking for a moment before walking over to the window. "Will they even know who I am?"

"They?" Clow Reed gave him a confused look, which was answered only by a brief glance over Li's shoulder.  "Oh ... Kero and Yue... no they will not realize who you are until you start using the moon cards again."

Li sighed and closed his eyes. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

Clow Reed smiled at his back. "No you don't. And as I said before, just accept your fate." Clow Reed got up and put an arm around Li's shoulders. "I made the choice years ago little brother. I was waiting for the right time to tell you."//

'Why did you have to do that?' Li thought quietly, holding back his tears. 'I miss you brother.' "I wish you were here with me now."

"Wish who was here, Li?" a male voice asked below him.

Li looked down to see Eli sitting at the base of the tree looking up at him. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Eli replied looking back down at the book he had in his lap. "Who were you talking about?"

Li sighed and put his head back to look up at the tree leaves. "Just someone from my past."

"Oh." Eli replied quietly. 'I won't pressure him into telling me. I'll find out in time.'

Li stayed quiet for a few more minutes, before his curiosity got the better of him. "Why are you sitting there? Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Eli looked back up at Li with a slight smile. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Eli transported himself onto the limb that Li was sitting upon. "Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Don't you think it's dangerous to do magic so openly?" Li asked, hiding his surprise. 

"You are the only one who could see my movements when I go that fast." Eli said smugly.

"What about Sakura?"

"Yes. What about her, Li?" Eli asked swing his feet lazily back and forth.

Li looked over at Eli. "Am I missing something?"

"You tell me. I'm not the one who is ignoring her today."

"I'm not ignoring her." Li responded defensively.

"Really?" Eli asked sarcastically.

Li opened his mouth then closed it quickly. Growling deep in his throat Li looked up at the sky.

"You must have something on your mind, if it's taking your focus away from the things around you." Li didn't responded. Eli sighed, "Either way, you should apologize to her. She's worried about you, and you have to work on the project with her. And what's ever been bugging you try to forget about it until later, you have other things you need to focus on right now."

Li sighed deeply. "Easier said then done."

"Just try anyway." Eli jumped down from the tree landing lightly on his feet. "Oh, and I thought you would like know that you are considered one of the cutest boys in our class."

Li looked down at him in surprise before a light blush broke out onto his cheeks. "Eli, your full of shit."

Eli smiled up at him. "If you don't believe me, you should ask Sakura, or Chelsea since she's the one who said it."

BBBBEEEEEEEEPPPP

Eli looked over to where Madison was sitting. "Time to go to math."

Li jumped down and landed next to Eli. "If you keep staring at her, people are going to start thinking that you and her are going out." Li said with a smirk.

Eli turned to him in surprise. "What!?!"

Li grinned. "If truth be told, everyone already has a bet that you and her will be going out before this project is finished." Li walked away with a big grin on his face.

"Are you kidding me!?!" Eli asked in disbelief, then turned and ran after Li.

Li smile widened. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not. Since the bet is about you, you'll just have to wait to find out."

Eli growled under his breath. "I don't like games Li. You of all people should know that."

Li shook his head. "Come on, before we're late for class." Li walked a little faster.

Eli muttered something no coherent under his breath before saying, "I get it now. You're jealous."

Li stopped walking and turned to Eli with a dark look on his face. "Don't flatter yourself Eli. They had a bet about me and Sakura before you came here, so don't start with that  bull shit."

"Touch, touch." Eli said jokingly.

"You are asking for a beat down, Eli Moon." Li snarled before turning and walking away.

Eli laughed quietly before running up to catch up with Li. "I was only joking."

"Huh... just because I like her ---" Li stopped what he was saying and cursed at himself in Japanese.

"What was that Li?" Eli said hoping to get something else out of him. "You finally admit that you like Sakura?"

Li mumbled something under his breath as he clenched his hands at his sided.

"Don't worry Li," Eli said cheerfully, and put his arm over Li's shoulders. "I promise I won't tell anyone your secret." Eli winked at him with a smile.

Li sighed in defeat and unclenched his hands. 'I never meant to let that slip, but now that Eli knows...' Li sighed again. 'Things are just going to get complicated.'

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//


	4. chapter 4

**Key:**

**Thought: '...' **

**Dream: //...// **

**Speech: "..."**

**Scene change: **//*//*

"Eli!" Madison yelled.

"What?" Eli asked innocently.

Madison blushed scarlet. "What have I gotten myself into."

"A fat load of trouble." Sakura said before bursting out laughing.

Eli, Madison, Li, and Sakura were walking from school on their way to Eli's house, along the way they had gotten into a conversation on the most embarrassing things that have happened since the Clow book was open.

"I wouldn't laugh Sakura." Madison warned. "Remember all those times when you were capturing the Clow cards in attempt to ---" Madison started.

Sakura quickly covered her mouth, cutting off what else she was going to say. "Let's not go into that." Sakura said  blushing slightly.

Eli smiled and  moved Sakura away from Madison magically. "Hey!"

"What was it that you were saying, Madison?"  Eli asked making sure to keep Sakura from being able to touch the ground so she could run back over to Madison.

Sakura snorted in defeat. "Madison, if you tell him anything, I will make you SO sorry," Sakura threatened.

Madison quickly glanced at Sakura before looking back at Eli. Shaking her head she smiled up at Eli. "As much as I would like to tell you, I value Sakura's friendship even more. Sorry."

Eli smiled back at her. "I understand. Friends are much more important then telling secret information about them."

Madison blushed pink, still smiling. "Thanks for understanding."

Sakura smiled. 'They are SO perfect for each other.' Looking around her smile turned into a frown when she  realized that Li was gone. 'Where could he have gone to?'

"What's wrong Sakura?" Eli asked, starling Sakura from her thoughts.

Sakura turned to look at Eli. "Did either of you see where Li went to?" Eli and Madison both shook their heads no. "Where could he have gone?"

"Are you talking about me?" Li whispered in her ear.

Sakura screamed and turned around quickly. "Don't do that!" Sakura yelled at him with her hand over her quickly beating heart.

Li hid the smile that was threatening  to bloom onto his face. "Sorry." Li slightly bowed. 'You need to be on your guard Sakura. Or bad things are going to start happening,' he thought quietly to himself. 'If I was able to get you off guard without even using magic how will you survive against your true appoint.'

"Apology accepted," Sakura said breathing deeply.

Unnoticed to her, Eli was giving Li a skeptical look and shaking his head behind her. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure we're holding up Ruby from her plans for the evening."

"I bet it's got something to do with Yue," Li said with a sigh. "I sort of feel sorry for him."

Everyone turned to look at Li. "What!?!"

"Well think of it this way," Li started, "She's always bugging him and flirting with him, and Yue's always trying to ignore her but after a while she does get so irritating that you just wanna kill her." Li shrugged his shoulder and started to walk away. "But that's just my opinion."

Sakura and Madison stared after him. Eli smiled slightly, before quickly following Li. Sakura and Madison looked at each other. Madison opened her mouth to say something but Sakura held up a hand to stop her, with a shake of her head she sighed deeply.

"Are you both coming or not?" Eli yelled back to them.

Madison and Sakura both exchanged quick glances before running after them.

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//


	5. chapter 5

**Key:**

**Thought: '...' **

**Dream: //...// **

**Speech: "..."**

**Scene change: **//*//*

"What are we going to do for a project, Li?" Sakura asked. Li looked over at her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Not very talkative today are we?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to think of what we could do." Li answered quietly looking back toward the window.

They were now at Eli's house. Sakura and Madison sat on the couch while Li and Eli sat on the floor.

"This should be easy for you Li," Eli said. "You're the smartest guy that I know. Coming up with a topic should be a breeze." 

"I can come up with billions of ideas, Eli, the problem is if there will be any information on it." Li said with disdainfully.

"That is a problem," Eli thought out loud. For a few minutes the room was quiet before Eli yelled, "I've got it!"  Making everyone jump.

"You've got what!?!" Li asked quickly. 

Eli quickly stood up with a bright smile on his face. "What you can do for your project." Eli grabbed Li's arm and dragged up off the ground. "We'll be right back." Eli said before flashing out of the room and into the library. Li, not use to Eli's magic, collapsed onto the ground taking deep breaths to calm him self down.

Li looked up to see Eli nowhere in sight. Standing, Li looked all around him. 'I don't remember this room.' Li thought to himself. In the next instant a flood of memories attacked him.

// "Yue have you seen my brother?" Li asked seeing him in the hallway.

"Master is in the library, reading," Yue responded before walking away.

'Such a gloomy guy,' Li thought to himself. 'Well I guess I would be to if I was left at the alter by the one I love.'

Walking down the hall Li came to a pair of double doors. Putting his hand onto the door, Li closed his eyes, checking for any spells that his brother might have placed upon the door, since he hated to be interrupted when he was reading. With a slight smile, Li opened the door quietly and slipped in without a sound. 'There he sits,' Li thought shaking his head. 'How can he enjoy drowning himself into books like that?' Using stealth, perfected from practice, Li quickly crossed the room in a flash, not making one sound along the way.

Unknown to him, Clow Reed was following his every movement. So when Li tried to ambush him from behind he quickly moved out of his way. Smiling down at his little brother, Clow Reed closed the book that was in his hand. "Nice try, little one.  Mask your powers and MAYBE next you'll be able to get me."

Li growled at him. Getting up he dusted off his cloths. "I'll get you one day."

"That I don't doubt Li, and that day comes I'll train you in the true art of magic." Clow Reed said still smiling.//

Li was back on the ground taking in big gulps of air while sweat ran down his face. 'The memory was so strong,' he thought, 'My powers are returning to me soon then I thought they would.' Taking a deep breath, Li focused on reading his own magical bearing. 'That's to high.' Li thought to himself while getting up off the floor. 'It's going to go from bad to worse in less then a second. And I can't just ignore Sakura since we're working on this project together.' Li groaned to himself.  'And I thought that having to deal with Eli was bad enough.' Sighing deeply Li walked out of the library total forgetting that Eli was still in there.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Eli thought out loud. He had seen when Li had collapsed to the ground again and then walk out. "And how was he able to get through my protection shield on the door? I'll worry about it later." He said to himself before transporting himself back to the living room.

//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//


	6. chapter 6

**Key:**

**Thought: '...' **

**Dream: //...// **

**Speech: "..."**

**Scene change: **//*//*

"Earth to Sakura." Madison said waving her hand in her face.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Madison. "Huh?"

"What bothering you? You seemed dazed out lately."

Sakura looked at her for a moment trying to process what Madison was saying. "Nothing's bothering me Madison." She lied after a moment.

"Don't give me that Sakura. I've know you since we were five, so start talking."

Sakura sighed, deeply, "I'm just worried about Li, that's all."

Madison smiled at her. "You shouldn't worry about Li. He can take care of himself just fine."

"Yeah, but he seems so distant." Sakura said glumly.

"Li's always distant." Madison said matter-of-factly.

"Not like this." Sakura shook her head slightly. "He won't even look at me."

Madison sighed sadly, "Can't offer you any advice there." Madison sat quietly next to Sakura deep in her own thoughts.

'What could possible be bothering him so much? I wish he would talk to me.' Sakura snorted. 'Fat chance. He barely tells me anything now and we have know each other for close to a year.' "Why are guys so damn complicated!?!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

Madison looked at her with a blank look. "Maybe that's just how they're suppose to be," Madison shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows."

"Knows what?" Eli asked, popping up in front of them.

"Nothing!" Sakura and Madison said together then, burst out laughing.

Eli gave them a weird look, before shaking his head. "I'm not going to ask."

Taking a few deep breaths Sakura calmed her laughter. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Madison snickered quietly behind her hand, attempting to keep a straight face. Sakura elbowed her in the ribs lightly.

"Yeah." Eli handed the book he had to Sakura. "Will this work for your project?"

Sakura looked down at the book in her hands and sniggered. The name of the book that Eli had given her was called 'Romance in Bloom.'  Showing the book to Madison, who broke out into laughter, she gave Eli a bright smile. "It should work, but I'll have to talk to Li to see what he says."

"I... really don't think... he'll go for it... Sakura...HA HA HA!!" Madison said trying not to laugh, but had no such luck.

"Oh would you shut up, Madison!" Sakura yelled at her. 

Eli glanced between the two of them. Sakura was blushing bright red while Madison was laughing with tears running down her face. Sighing deeply, Eli walked out into the hall shaking his head, "I'll never understand women." 

"No one ever said that you had to."

Eli turned to his left to see Li leaning against the wall a few feet away. "I wondered where you had gotten to when you left the library."

"I didn't want to go through teleporting again, so I decided to walk back on my own." Li responded quietly.

"Tell me something Li---"

"I'll tell you only if I'm able to do so," Li injected before Eli could finish the sentences.

Eli nodded in response. "Alright. How strong is your magic?" Li stood in silence. After a few minutes of waiting Eli sighed. "I guess that's one of those things you can't tell me, huh?"

Li eyed him closely before saying, "No."

"But then you do know your power level then, don't you?" Eli asked, hoping to get some kind of answer out of him.

"Yes." Li answered after a moment. "And I ask that you don't check for yourself. I'd rather not have anyone know that just yet."

Eli nodded. "I will do the same that you did for me." Li looked over at him quickly in surprise. "I realized that from the first day that I came here that you could tell that who I truly was. I do have a question about that though..." Eli watched with glee seeing the different emotions flickering over Li's face before it returned back to a stern mask. "How were you able to tell that I had magical powers as well as beings?"

Li looked away and stared at the wall in front of him. "I cannot tell you that. Well, not yet anyway." Eli remained silent knowing he would get no response out of him if he pressed the subject.  "I did not check your power level though," Li said after a moment longer. "You were careless with your powers. I was able to read them without even having to study you."

Eli scowled at him but didn't argue. "I think the girls have calmed themselves down enough now," Eli said lamely before walking back into the living room.

Li smiled to himself in triumph. "I'm only telling you the truth Eli, " Li commented quietly before following Eli into the room.

Sakura was leaning over Madison holding a pillow to her face to try to stop her from laughing, which was only making Madison laugh harder. "Would you shut up!!" Sakura was muttering under her breath, the book lay forgotten on the floor next to the couch.

Li stood watching what was going on with a surprised look on his face. "What happened?" He quietly asked Eli.

Eli walked over to the couch and picked up the book and gave it to Li. "I'm not totally sure, but it's got to do with the book I choose which I thought would be good for your project."

Li looked down at the cover reading it over quickly before snickering. "Eli you are an idiot, you know that."

Eli gave him a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"Did you look at the cover, before you gave it to Sakura?"

"No."

Li sighed. Muttering some choice words under his breath, Li dragged Eli out into the hallway closing the door behind them. "Look." Li said holding up the book.

"What's wrong with it?" Eli asked, not understanding the big deal after reading the title.

Li sighed again. "Have you ever noticed how Sakura looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking, and the way she try's her best to get  the Clow cards by herself without my help, and how worried she is all about me all the time."

"Yeah. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"The mistress likes him," a deep male voice said from behind Li.

"Hello Yue." Li said not turning around to look at him.

"So its a mutual feelings between the two of you," Eli said after nodding a greeting to Yue over Li's shoulder. Li groaned quietly and closed his eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking his head Li gave the book to Eli, then turned and walked away. "Tell Sakura and Madison I said good bye," he said over his shoulder before turning the corner.

Eli shrugged his shoulder, not truly understanding what had just happened. Eli looked up at Yue. "Why are you here Yue?"

Yue looked down at Eli. "I wish to ask you a question."

Eli nodded his head. "Ask away."

"Do you process a stronger power then you first let on, or am I just imagining new power readings?"

Eli gave a startled look to Yue. "A stronger power?"

Yue nodded his head, giving Eli a questioning look. "You haven't been feeling it?"

Eli looked down in shame. "No. I guess I've been to relaxed to pay attention."

"Even if you haven't, Spinner and Ruby should have."

Eli looked up at Yue. "If they have, they didn't say anything to me." Eli turned to look out the window.

Yue remand silent and looked away, allowing Eli to think.

'They would have told that they been sensing something, wouldn't they?' Eli shook his head in confusion. 'I'll just have to ask them later.' Turning back around to face Yue he asked, "Would you like me to tell Sakura that you are here?"

Yue looked down at him. "No. I just wanted to talk to you." Yue turned and left.

Eli watched him go. 'It must be very powerful if he came to me,' Eli thought. Sighing quietly Eli went back into the room to find Sakura and Madison on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Hi Eli!" yelled Sakura when she saw him enter. The moment she saw his face her laughter quickly died. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Eli lied. "Li left and told me to tell you good-bye."

"Already?" Madison asked taking the hint from Sakura that she should stop laughing.

"Yeah. He didn't seem all here in the first place anyhow," Eli commented with a sigh. "I think the ordeal from the past couple of days has really tired him out."

"You think so?" Sakura asked hoping that was the real reason for Li's strange behavior during the day.

"I don't really know, but I really think that's the reason."

"Yes that would make sense, wouldn't it Madison?" Sakura asked, not really expecting an answer.

After a few minutes of silence Madison stood up and stretched. "Well I think it's time to go home."

"Yeah." Sakura said getting up as well. ''Tori's going to start worrying about me if it gets to late."

"Would you like me to walk you both home?" Eli asked, hoping that Madison would say yes.

"I think that we'll ---" Madison started but Sakura cut her off.

"I want to walk home alone today, so why don't you walk Madison home."

Madison gave Sakura a worried look. "Sakura..."

"I'll be fine," Sakura reassured her. "I'm going straight home. And I won't talk to any strangers along the way."

Madison smiled. "If your sure."

"I'm positive," Sakura said picking up her bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Sakura." Eli said, watching her open the door.

Sakura waved back at Eli and Madison before closing the door behind her. Sighing quietly, Sakura smiled. 'You worry too much Madison. I guess that comes with being a best friend.' Walking out of the house, Sakura began to hum a song to herself.


End file.
